Kira and Zero against the World
by Coincidential-Madness
Summary: This is a crossover of 3 anime: Death Note, Code Geass, and Ergo Proxy. What happens if the Britannian Empire, the CIB, and L team up to find out who Kira and Zero are while Kira and Zero also work together? Well, you get this. Enjoy!


_**A/N: From an epic crossover rp I took part in, I decided to share it as a fanfic! So kick back and enjoy the fanfic!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Code Geass, and Ergo Proxy. They all belong to their respective owners._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Preparing<p>

It had been a few months to pass as the Kira case went on, getting more and more clues each day slowly. Even with this much done at this rate, the anonymous detective, L, was not satisfied at all...yet. He knows that this was maybe one of the most dangerous cases he's been in since the LA BB murder cases, but L knew that he had to take risks throughout the investigation. Looking back at all he has done so far, pinpoint Kira's location, investigate with the NPA, and shown his identity to some of the NPA members and the prime suspect, Light Yagami.

Still, it didn't seem like enough to prove who was Kira. That was the question in his head: _Who is Kira?_ After hearing word of the possible 2nd Kira using the Sakura TV station to air several tapes, it made him think that this other Kira was a copycat, a fake, a follower of Kira. Even with that much he knew, it wasn't enough in his case. L knew there was some pieces he was missing in this whole case to solve it.

Besides Kira, there was another individual that had similar intentions but different tactics. L heard about a terrorist called Zero. Through terrorism, Zero and the Black Knights work to bring down the Britannian Empire. As L did not agree with Britannia, he also didn't see how Zero's tactics were righteous to change anything. If this went too far, L knew the empire would go and request for his help.

Processing all these thoughts in his head, L sat down on a chair in his 'preferred' position as he bit his thumb. For certain, he knew he couldn't do all of this on his own, investigating Kira and Zero alone. He knew the empire would ask for his help, but L also might require the help of an agent from the Citizen Investigation Bureau. This would be the first time L would require this much help before.

Being considerate in his decisions, L finally chose what to do. He was going to call both the empire and the CIB for assistance in the Kira case and possibly on a Zero case. L took one more look through the files on the Kira case so far, and then faced Watari to tell him what should be done.

"Watari, I think I shouldn't be alone in this investigation. Call the nearest HQ of the Britannian Empire and the HQ of the CIB. Tell them...L would like assistance in investigating both Kira and Zero. That would be all," L explained the instructions as he sat there. Watari only nodded like a loyal subordinate and picked up a phone to call both HQs like L told him to do so. L only asked himself the very same question to himself in his head: _Is Light Yagami Kira?_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Light had returned from college to rest at his house for the day. He, as Kira, hasn't done much besides killing several criminals regularly with each having a different way to die. Light known this was a game of wits between himself and L, and it seemed that L would figure out what Kira could had meant by each killing Light set up. At least for now, a 2nd Kira is out there, using video tapes to tell that the whole world would have to cooperate with this Kira. For all he knew, this 2nd Kira could be trying to get the 1st Kira's attention to collab with each other.<p>

L might had deduced that already, so Light wasn't going to try to meet up with the 2nd Kira. Even Light himself could tell this was another Kira by the people this person killed when the most recent tape was aired. Later on though, Light will have to meet the 2nd Kira sooner or later. Getting back into his room, Light tossed his bag onto his bed as he handed Ryuk an apple he got from downstairs.

_This fake Kira is getting in the way with all of these videos that are being aired. Sooner or later, I might have to make my move_, Light thought to himself,_Or maybe, I could get this Kira's help later on so it wouldn't seem suspicious._ Light had said in one of his meetings with the Task Force and L that Kira would deal with this 2nd Kira if things went too far, and if that happened like Light said, it would seem suspicious that he predicted Kira's next move. Meaning that Light has to contact the 2nd Kira much later on.

There was another thought in his head, what about Zero and the Black Knights? Certainly they are causing terrorism, an act that Kira would not allow, but there was an exception. Light also disagreed towards the Britannian Empire, seeing how people are treated and seen as by discrimination. Light knew his new world needed to have none of these things in order to work, so he would have to take care of that and a possibility that he would join with Zero.

Light looked at his clock, it was almost time for him to meet up with L again. Being hasty, he jotted down several names and causes of death, as well as determined times, into his Death Note before hiding it inside his desk where no one would find it. Strapping on his watch, that he has to wear everyday because of the Death Note scrap inside of it, and slipping on his jacket. He went downstairs to go out for awhile.

* * *

><p>Today was a smooth day for a young investigator for the CIB, who was named Re-L Mayer. Before going into her apartment, she waved to Iggy, her cyborg partner, and then went into her apartment. It's been quiet for the last few days working, there wasn't much she could do so far, considering that other investigators were busy with two big things: Kira and Zero. Re-L pondered at that thought as she undid her belt, which held her gun and holster, and set it on her chair.<p>

Like her occupation says, she wondered about the things she hear every now and then on the news. But now wasn't the time to be thinking like that, Re-L knew she had to rest up for another day at work tomorrow. Walking into her bathroom, she undressed so she could wash herself up in the shower. Her heartbeat pounded fast, something wasn't right, but she sworn she's the only one in this entire apartment. Unless, it was a thing and not a person.

Out of nowhere, the ominous feeling got to her as a strange exotic creature jumped out of the shadows and pinned her down. Breathing unsteadily from the shocking moment of what just happened, Re-L was definitely scared. She had no idea what this creature was and what it wanted from her, maybe this thing wanted to kill her to feed on her or that it was sent to kill her only. Either outcome she thought, it was frightening her greatly, and she began to tear up from the building fear inside of her.

Expecting to be killed at the next second, it did not come. Instead, this creature began crying as well as she did, which confused her for a moment. Being released from the ground, Re-L watched as the creature that pinned her down pounced onto a different creature that looked bloodthirsty. It came to her that one creature wanted to protect, seeing both being thrown through the glass wall and into the pool outside. Shattering glass rung throughout the apartment, a shard flew and scraped her cheek. Re-L did not dare to go and see what was going on outside, but she heard the sounds of both of them fighting.

Not wanting this to go unnoticed, Re-L quickly went to a working phone and called her grandfather. Telling him about what just happened a few minutes ago, her grandfather gave her important news as well before hanging up. She was needed in the Kira case, and that she would have to work with the detective L. Upon getting the call, she decided to go to see L tomorrow, seeing that it was pretty late.

* * *

><p>It has been a living hell for Princess Cornelia, seeing that things weren't going as good as she thought it would be. First of all, she just established Area 18 for the empire and she had received word of Clovis's murder at the hands of Zero. Since that, she became disgusted at Zero's ways and vowed to avenge Clovis by apprehending Zero. Only that, unmasking Zero wouldn't be that easy for all she knew. As a matter of fact, it only gotten worse for Cornelia as there was another problem.<p>

Kira had begun killing many of Britannia's soldiers in Area 11 for quite awhile, which was becoming a drastic problem like Zero. Cornelia had only been made known of Kira's well-being when she received a call from the anonymous detective L and several files pertaining to the Kira case. Wanting all of this taken care of, she decided it was time she needed some help with this.

"You, I want you to send several Knightmares out for patrol, I don't want Zero or any of the Black Knights sneaking in," Cornelia commanded a nearby soldier. He nodded in acceptance and went out of the room to announce the command to the rest. Now desperate to end this soon, Cornelia waited to see what else could happen as she sat down.

* * *

><p>Out at the empty alleyway, another Death Note owner, Ernest, had been there for awhile. Yawning in a tired tone, he took out his Death Note and was deciding what to do for the day. Ernest didn't aim to be another Kira or wanted to make a goal using the Death Note, he just wanted to bring about havoc for his own amusement. A bony creature, who was wearing a black robe, stood over Ernest, because it was his shinigami.<p>

"So Yamei," Ernest yawned, saying the shinigami's name,"You got any ideas what type of person I should kill for the day? 'Cus I have no idea who."

"Well, you could try a leader or some famous person," Yamei suggested, not caring on what Ernest actually does.

"You're a genius, now to look up the most popular person I can think of just for the heck of it," Ernest grinned madly. He took out his phone and went through to find a photo and the name of someone. Finding one for the male singer, Hideki Ryuuga, Ernest began writing down the name into the Death Note, and just the name only since he was lazy to think of a cause of death. With that done, Ernest sat back and shut the Death Note closed, waiting for that moment to come.


End file.
